I Miss You
by devil cat07
Summary: Mamori remembers her dad and she realizes just how much she misses him. And she realizes just how much she loves someone else. Guess who! Songfic.


-Song: I Miss You by Miley Cyrus-

_Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

I found a photo of us as a family, you had a broad smile on your face.

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

You never seemed to get enough time to play with me, even though we spent whole summers together.

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

You rocked me to sleep every night and sang me lullabies.

You loved to dance with me in the evenings.

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

You left on a business trip and never came back.

But mom told me you would always love me from where you were.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

I traced the smile you had on your face, I didn't know why I was thinking all of this so suddenly.

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

A tear fell onto you face and I wiped my eyes, hugging the photo to my heart.

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

I could still feel your presence somewhere, and you are my inspiration to get through everything.

To protect and love everyone and everything the way you had to me and mom.

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

I can still feel the way you used to hold me, the way you used to comfort me.

And your laughter still rings in my ears after all these years.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

We've won the Christmas Bowl, something I had been striving for throughout this year.

But I know the battle isn't over yet, because the 1st years can have another go.

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

I've gained more friends and discovered the strangest personalities.

It has shown me that looks don't represent how people are, and that different people can share the same goal.

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

It feels like just yesterday when you walked out the front door.

It feels like just this morning I met him.

It feels like just a moment ago I joined the team.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

I've felt true happiness, pain, anger and sadness; and I've shared it.

And I've felt once again what its like to love.

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

We laughed, argued, smiled and cried; both inside and out.

But I can't do that with you anymore, I found someone else to share it with.

Someone just as special.

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

He holds me like you used to.

He comforts me like you used to.

He keeps me safe and happy like you used to.

And yet all in his own way

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

He reminds me of you and yet he is unique.

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

Everytime I look up at the stars, I feel like I can see you, smiling the way you do.

I can't tell you how many times my heart cried out for you.

But now, my heart is in his hands.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

He has a smile special for me, which he shows no one else.

And it reminds me of you.

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

He knows he does, but he also knows he is still special to me.

Because he is different from you, yet the same.

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

I never thought things would end up this way, but one thing's for sure; I love it how it is.

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

I'd do anything to get you back, but he's already done that for me.

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

I heard him call me, reach out for me; the way I did to him.

And we had found each other, shed light on each other's darkness.

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

He understood me better than I did, just like you.

And I did my best to do the same.

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

I loved him more than anything, and he felt the same for me.

He had occupied that empty spot in my heart, but there's always room for you.

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

I saw him arrive in his car outside, he had come back from his trip safely.

But this time I didn't see you come out of the car, something I had been seeing for so long.

Because now I knew, you didn't need to come back.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close, and his strong arms wrapped around me.

"I missed you, Yoichi."

"I love you too, Mamori."

Because when you miss someone, it means you love them.

Like I miss you, Father.

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

* * *

_I started wondering what happened to Mamori's dad, and I got the inspiration to write this when I heard this song at night. (I always get inspirations at night, noticed?) Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
